Blades of the Past
by DetectiveConan
Summary: Kenji ventures on to create the ultimate sword style but along his journey... he encounters a man that wants to avenge his dead father. His father that the great Battousai murdered!


BLADES OF THE PAST  
  
The rain was pouring non stop, drenching the streets of Kyoto. Most people sat warmly in their houses, yet there was one man that did not seek refuge in the heat… no this man could not be stopped by such a triviality. With his sakabato tucked between his sash, he wandered on. The monstrous winds began to howl, as the storm grew rampant. Although his brash and arrogant behavior had been forcing him farther on in the horrid weather, common sense was telling him to rest easy, and continue his journey on a later day. As he was contemplating where to rest, a young woman had been taken aback by him. Standing under the wooden roof of her home, the woman was clad in a rose colored kimono, many flowers decorating the front. Her hair was a striking lavender and her eyes were the most alluring blue.   
  
"Young man!!!" she shouted, bringing him to a halt. "Please, you don't need to be out in this terrible weather. I have a spare room that you can use." Our traveler was relieved that it was so easy to find a lodging. He joyously obliged her offer and advanced toward the house. As he neared the entrance of the house, he noticed something. It was a something about this woman that reminded him of his mother Kaoru. He wasn't able to put his finger on it exactly, but there was something about her….  
  
"Thank you m'am, this is very kind of you," he expressed his gratitude with a bow, wringing the water from his clothes.  
  
"Oh, it is no trouble," she replied, "now hurry on in, you can dry yourself later." She informed, ushering her guest into the house. Entering the house, he discarded his sandal. He found the house to be very plain. He observed very few decorations, yet a certain detail caught his eye. He noticed a very old sheathed samurai sword.   
  
"Wait here, while I get you a towel," she said, walking down a hall to the left of where he stood.   
  
Hmm… a sword. I wonder who it belongs to. It seems that this woman lives alone, so she might be a widow. He thought, proceeding to the weapon. It had been polished, but the hilt of the blade had considerable wear, so he knew it had been used before.   
  
"Ah, I see that you have taken a fascination with my late husbands sword," the woman's voice came as a surprise, startling our traveler.   
  
"Hahaha… yeah, I suppose so," he answered smiling, as he turned to face her.  
  
"My name is Yura. It is a pleasure to meet you," she introduced with a formal bow. In her right hand she was bearing a white towel. "Here this should help dry you off," she placed the towel in his hand.  
  
"Thank you," he responded, retrieving the towel from her hand. "My name is Kenji Himura," he informed, roughly drying his hair.   
  
"It is very nice to meet you Kenji. Come, I have prepared tea," instructed Yura, motioning him to follow. As he walked along the corridor of the house, dripping water droplets on the creaking wood floor, he began to feel comfort, as if he had arrived at paradise. This awkwardness was soon demolished as he placed his hand upon his sakabato.   
  
I cannot lose my focus. I do not know what is wrong with me, but it can't stop my search… Kenji reminded himself, as they arrived at a sliding door. Yura gently eased it open, revealing a candle lit tea room. Within, sat a table and upon the table sat an Oriental cup which was holding a decent amount of green tea. She guided him to the steaming cup. Kenji kneeled down beside the refreshment, as did Yura.   
  
"Well, what brings you all the way to Kyoto, traveler?" she asked, "it must be something important, that it had you walking the streets in the pouring rain." She inferred, as Kenji lifted the cup to his mouth. Taking a refined sip of the tea, he smirked pleasantly.  
  
"I am on a journey… a journey to create the most powerful sword technique," Kenji answered, placing the now half way empty cup back onto the table top.  
  
Yura gasped, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, it will be called Shin Hiten Mitsurugi," he added.  
  
"You said Hiten Mitsurugi, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, have you heard of it?" Kenji wondered curiously, paying full attention to the woman's response.  
  
"Yes I have. My late husband spoke of a man that was said to have used that technique and was renowned as the greatest samurai to ever live. You seek to renew that with your "New" Hiten Mitsurugi?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Hahaha…" she snickered, glancing into the bewildered Kenji's eyes.  
  
"Might I ask what you find funny?" he questioned angrily, a look of annoyance overcoming his face.  
  
"Oh, excuse my rudeness, it's just that you remind me of my husband… that is all," Yura answered politely, relieving her guest of his anguish. "The look in his eyes he got whenever he spoke of the sword is uncanny to yours. Sometimes I questioned if he had more love for swordsmanship than he did for me…." before she realized what she had begun speaking about, she paused and smiled, "I am so sorry, I did not wish to bore you with a widows tale." She apologized.  
  
"It is fine, you may continue if you wish. I would love to hear more about your husband," chuckled Kenji, allowing Yura to relieve her pent up stress.  
  
"You flatter me but I shouldn't burden you with my sorrow. Might I ask where you have come from?"  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Wow, that is a pretty long way from here, how long have you been away?" Yura requested.  
  
"Only a month," he answered, gulping down his last bit of tea. "Much thanks, your tea was very delicious Yura-san."  
  
"You are welcome Kenji-san. I have laid out a pallet for you. Please make yourself comfortable," Yura explained, rising from her seat upon the floor.   
  
"Thank you again, Yura-san, for your kindness. I don't know how I can repay you," Kenji thanked with a very deep bow, as Yura beamed happily, walking toward the sliding door.   
  
"You need not to pay me Kenji-san, for you already have," Yura murmured softly.  
  
"Huh?" Kenji retorted, not quite catching her words.  
  
"Oh nothing…. No payment is needed. Now please get some rest," she answered, exiting the tea room, hiding a her delight from her guest. "Kenji Himura, thank you for reminding me to live on for my husband…."  
  
Kenji awoke to the inconsistent rain drops falling. He arose to find that it was still dark out, yet the storm had nearly diminished. Deciding to get an early start on his journey, he promptly folded the covers up, secured his sakabato beneath his sash, and headed toward the house's exit. Just before he slipped his sandals on, he decided that he should let Yura know of his departure.   
  
Guiding himself down the darkened hallway, he noticed that there seemed to be a slippery substance upon the floor. Leaning down, Kenji placed the tip of his index finger into the liquid. Lifting it to his nose, he was shocked at what it was….  
  
"Blood," he gasped, rising to his feet. "YURA-SAN!!!" He dashed down the hallway and into came to a sudden stop at the sound of a voice.  
  
"So you have awoken, Kenji Himura…" The voice purred, as Kenji slowly twisted around. Behind him stood a striking figure. He towered a good six feet tall and was clad in a black kimono, and a white hakama. A hat rested atop of his head, hiding his face from Kenji's view and within his right hand, he held a katana.  
  
"Where is Yura-san and what have you done to her?" Kenji demanded, sliding his left hand over his sakabato.  
  
"Oh, the girl… she is resting within her bedroom," the man responded devilishly.  
  
"Where did the blood come from?" shouted Kenji.  
  
Lifting his right hand, he revealed a deep wound. "Hahaha…. The stupid wench attacked me with that old sword of hers," he began, licking the blood from his wound, "so without drawing anymore blood, I simply knocked her unconscious."  
  
"Are you telling the truth?"   
  
"Yes," he answered. Kenji's senses picked up the truth within this man's voice.   
  
"I take it you're not a burglar. Why have you come here?" interrogated Kenji, not releasing the grip he had upon his sakabato.   
  
"The reason I have come here… is to kill you… Kenji Himura… son of the renowned Hitokiri Battousai!" the man sneered.   
  
"What is your name stranger… and what business do I have with you?" asked Kenji.  
  
"My name… is Eshiyuri Shishio…." he started but was cut off.  
  
"Shishio… " Kenji whispered, remembering the tale Yahiko once told him about his father's most dangerous adversary.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are familiar with that name, Kenji. Then you should also know that your father is the one responsible for his death."  
  
"Death. When my father battled yours, he had taken up the use of a sakabato. He retired from the title Battousai the Manslayer and fought to atone for his sins and thus stopped killing. What nonsense do you speak of my father killing?" Kenji retorted.  
  
"Fool! You know nothing of that battle do you? The reason my father died was because he had battled too long… his body over-heated and he met his untimely demise. This all came about because of your FATHER!!! HE IS THE ONE THAT TOOK HIS LIFE… HE FORCED MY FATHER TO CONTINUE TO FIGHT… SLOWLY LEADING HIM TO HIS DEMISE!!!" Eshiyuri bellowed, unsheathing his weapon, and charging Kenji.  
  
DAMN! I'm boxed in. I have no room to maneuver in this narrow hall realized Kenji, leaping back as Eshiyuri advanced ominously. With little time to react, he wrapped his right hand around the hilt of his sakabato, and braced himself for the impact.   
  
CLING!! The two blades met forcefully, yet because of Eshiyuri's stature, the power sent Kenji hurtling through the hall and out into the muddy earth.   
  
"Finding you is the only thing that has kept me going Kenji. After I heard the news of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai's death… I was greatly disappointed, but the Heaven's shined upon me. For I soon found out that he had fathered a son. For the past 14 years, I have been training; learning the art of Satsu Jin Ken so that one day, I would be strong enough to defeat you, Kenji," recited Eshiyuri, stepping slowly towards the fallen warrior.   
  
Quickly hopping to his feet, with sakabato in hand, he extended his arms forward. He positioned himself in Shin Ken no Kamae. Eshiyuri gazed upon the swordsman, remembering the significance of this stance that he was told about.  
  
"So, you have decided to take the defensive Kenji. Fool, I have the knowledge to all of the moves of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and I also know all of the ways to counter them," snickered Eshiyuri.   
  
"Then come at me. If you have such confidence in your ability, strike, and we will see whom will be left standing," Kenji cooed with an intimidating self-assurance.  
  
"So be it.." Eshiyuri sprung hurriedly at Kenji, yet he still kept his calm, with sakabato still extended. As Eshiyuri came within an inch of the blade, he leapt into the air. Swinging his kotetsu down rapidly, Kenji arched his arms and blocked the attack. Shifting all of his wait forward, Kenji forced Eshiyuri back onto the ground, and also very unbalanced. With this time, Kenji charged forward, slashing into Eshiyuri's shoulder, or so it seemed… As the sakabato neared impact, Eshiyuri swung his sheath to intercept.  
  
However, Kenji had expected such a guard with the sheath. While the two stood in a stalemate, he also undocked his sheath from his sash with his free left hand and attacked the unbalanced left shin of his opponent. Eshiyuri stumbled back, slamming into the ground, giving Kenji enough time to move forward. As Kenji was in the bounds of a second attack, Eshiyuri wedged his hand into a deep area of mud.   
  
"HA!" he shouted, hurling a hand full of mud into Kenji's eyes.  
  
"Argh," Kenji stammered, temporarily blinded. As quickly as possible, he began clawing the sludge from his face, but was unable to do before the next assault.  
  
"Feel the wrath of my fathers kotetsu! The undying hatred held within!!!" Eshiyuri's voice invaded his head, throwing his senses off. Before he could decide a defensive move, Kenji felt the many ridges of Eshiyuri's sword slice into his chest.  
  
"AHHH!!! Coward!!!" he hollered, sliding backwards through the mud. Using his sheath, Kenji brought himself to rest. Standing up once more, he finally wiped the remaining mud from his eyes. After regaining his sight, he found that Eshiyuri's last attack had propelled him at least 45 feet away. He also noticed that his wound was causing an unexpected amount of blood loss.   
  
Those extra ridges in the kotetsu must be the reason. If I hadn't altered my stance at the last moment, I could be dead right now. I can't allow myself to slip up anymore. If he wasn't toying around, I would be able to gauge his full prowess… thought Kenji, Fine. I was waiting for him to make the first real move but I guess I will be the one to do this…if so, I will have to make this attack count.  
  
"You surprised me with the last attack Eshiyuri. I can tell by the way you executed that last move that you are no amateur. None the less, I will have to show you the true power of my sakabato," stated Kenji, re-sheathing the sword. "Prepare yourself…" he warned, crouching into an offensive stance. He then broke into a sprint at the unsuspecting Eshiyuri. With hand on hilt, he prepared for the Battojutsu.  
  
Dammit!!! He is going to use the renowned battojutsu, thought Eshiyuri, I would counter with the Kagu Suchi but there isn't enough time…  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- BATTOJUTSU!!!" roared Kenji, unsheathing the sakabato and striking Eshiyuri in the ribs. Blood spattered into the air from the mouth of Eshiyuri.   
  
This is my chance, Kenji realized. As he was still in the motion of his swing, he grasped the sheath. With it, he attacked once more, using the Double Battojutsu, slamming it into the same area where his sakabato hit. The collision shattered many ribs within Eshiyuri, launching him through air. Tumbling to the ground, Eshiyuri howled in agony. Laying there in desperation, Eshiyuri struggled to keep conscious. He had not expected Kenji to harness such a powerful swing with his sakabato. He had underestimated him and for that he was now paying dearly.   
  
"Eshiyuri… admit defeat," Kenji advised, pacing toward his fallen enemy.  
  
"Never…" he growled, straining to rise. "I cannot allow myself to lose to the likes of you!!" Flipping onto his feet, bearing the torture at the breaking of his ribs, Eshiyuri raced toward Kenji. Harnessing all of his concentration and vengeance, he cut at Kenji's sakabato. He continued this barrage.  
  
"When will you learn, that wielding a blade for revenge only brings defeat upon thee," groaned Kenji, blocking each attack successfully.  
  
"When you die!!!" Eshiyuri wailed, unleashing the Homura dama and lighting his blade with the friction between the kotetsu and the sakabato. "Feel the burning hatred of my father's blade!!" The flames danced ferociously upon the ridges of the kotetsu. Surprising Kenji, Eshiyuri sliced into his left arm with the burning hot steel of the kotetsu. Then, he slammed his knee into the jaw of Kenji, tossing him upward. Spinning around, he shoved his elbow into Kenji's stomach.   
  
Falling to the ground, Kenji paid no attention to the pain, and rolled back to his feet. Eshiyuri's blade hadn't lost it's flame, so Kenji could not allow himself to get too close. Quickly casing his blade, he unsheathed it, using the speed to create a whirlwind which extinguished the flames. He swung the sakabato at Eshiyuri, however the attack was parried. Eshiyuri than stabbed at Kenji's neck, falling short an inch. The sakabato swung swiftly towards Eshiyuri's temple.  
  
With no other defense, Eshiyuri countered with his wrist. Not expecting this, Kenji sat in awe, while Eshiyuri wasted no time on his next move. Kneeling down, he slashed at Kenji's ankle. Jumping in the air, Kenji landed on the tip of the kotetsu. Balancing himself, he ran along the edge and swung the sakabato. Eshiyuri shielded the sakabato from his face with the sheath. Flipping over Eshiyuri, Kenji landed, swinging his sword at Eshiyuri's open side. The blade came within a fraction of a centimeter from striking him, when he vanished.   
  
"Huh?" Kenji worded, searching to and fro for his target, as his swing continued. Once the cycle of his attack ended, Eshiyuri re-appeared where he once stood. Eshiyuri smirked, forcing the kotetsu into Kenji's shoulder. Blood flowed along the ridges of the kotetsu as, but no sound came from Kenji's mouth. The blade slid farther and farther through Kenji's shoulder.  
"Were you impressed with my Shadow Mirror technique Kenji Himura?" he wondered evilly, slowly thrusting the sword into his shoulder.  
  
"Hardly," he spat, gripping the hilt of Eshiyuri's blade. Tightly gripping the hilt, Kenji disabled any movement of the kotetsu. Eshiyuri struggled to break free from the hold but was unable to. Flipping the sakabato upside down, Kenji drove the hilt of his weapon into Eshiyuri's jaw. Eshiyuri's hands released the kotetsu as he was knocked to the ground, allowing Kenji to remove the blade from his shoulder. Tossing the kotetsu near the hand of the fallen Eshiyuri, Kenji was honorable to give him time to rise.  
  
"Bastard!! How dare you show me mercy," growled Eshiyuri, climbing to his feet, and snatching his blade from the ground. "You will regret letting me rise once more…" Eshiyuri darted to Kenji, cutting at his opponent. Twisting his wrist upward, Kenji connected with the kotetsu. Then turning his wrist back down, Kenji deflected the blade downward. Spinning around hurriedly, Eshiyuri brought the blade within the contact of Kenji's head.  
  
Seconds before contact, Kenji dropped to the ground as the kotetsu shaved strands of hair off Kenji's head. Kenji swung the sakabato into Eshiyuri's chest, but this attack was expected. Placing his right arm over the sakabato, Eshiyuri kept the sakabato wedged in location. Quickly, Kenji positioned himself in a handstand upon the hilt of his sword. Then, he forced all of his weight to the other side, as he landed behind Eshiyuri, releasing his sakabato from Eshiyuri as it cut into his flesh with the reversed edge.   
  
This is the best time to end it, Kenji thought, the only way to stop him from ever using the blade to kill, without killing him, is to paralyze him. Turning around, he swung the sakabato and his body in a 360 degree turn, sending the sakabato crashing deep into Eshiyuri's spinal cord. The force of the attack launched the foe 100 feet back through the household of Yura. Kenji slid the sakabato back into the saya and walked slowly to the damage that Eshiyuri's body created upon contact. As he neared the fallen body, Yura appeared from within the wreckage. Her face was awe stricken…  
  
"Kenji-san, are you alright???" she asked, jogging to his aid.   
  
"Yes, I am. And yourself?" Kenji smiled, crumpling to the ground with exhaustion.   
  
"Oh Kenji-san," gasped Yura, aiding him back to his feet.   
  
"Thank… you. I think I overexerted myself…" Kenji chuckled, placing a smirk upon Yura's face. "Oh, and about your house…"  
  
"I am just happy that you defeated that beast," Yura explained, guiding Kenji along to the fallen body. As the sun began to cast it's beauty upon the land of Kyoto, Kenji was shocked at what he saw next.   
  
"Where…. Where is he….?" Kenji whispered in fear. He searched the area but to no avail. Then he noticed something written in katakana in the dirt where Eshiyuri once laid, and it read:   
  
Today, you are victorious, Kenji Himura… but I shall return… and the blades of our fathers' will clash for the final time…  
  
Eshiyuri 


End file.
